It Takes Two
by QueenWidow
Summary: All Silent was looking for was to have today in Satan City and buy a puppy. But all of her plans went down the drain when a certain Saiyan Prince decided to steal her away for the day to have his own type of 'fun'. Vegeta x OC. Rated Mature for language and lots and lots of sexual content.


It was another boring day with Silent. She laid on her small bed, looking up at the ceiling. Sighing, she swished her tail and thumped it against the bed. She had nothing to do today and it was just so boring. Maybe she could go for a walk. The Saiyan female thought and got up, stretching out.

Yawning, Silent put on her favorite orange Gi that was similar to her brother's Goku. She pulled it over her head and tightened the ribbon around her waist and tied her hair up in a high tail, the ends of her hairs brushing against the nape of her neck. Feeling confident about her appearance, Silent slipped on her blue flats and walked out her small house in the mountain with her purse and phone.

"A nice walk sounds really good," she said to herself as she flew up into the sky and towards Satan City. Silent didn't have to fly for long as she saw the beginning of the road to Satan City and landed behind a building. Stretching out, Silent smiled brightly and walked about the city.

The sun had graciously showed it's face and warmed up her body. Silent basked in the light and warmth of the sun. She giggled and walked into a pet shop. The semi-short Saiyan opened the door and looked at all of the animals they had. The sounds of yapping and meowing and hissing and other various noises filled her ears as she felt like a child in a candy shop.

Then, Silent saw the most cutest puppy ever. It was an Italian greyhound with light brown fur. "Oh, you are just a sweetheart!" she exclaimed, pressing her face to the glass as the puppy wagged it's tail and pawed at the glass, making her smile.

"So, it seems he likes you," a familiar voice said from behind her. His voice made her whole figure shake. It sent chills down her spine and her knees buckle from just his voice alone. "Tch, are you not going to acknowledge my presence?" he said, trailing one finger down her back, making her shiver from his touch.

"H-Hi V-Vegeta-sama," Silent said, turning around to face him. Her whole body started to shake and her face turned a dark red, rivaling the shade of a tomato. She looked down at her flats and began to stutter. "W-W-What are you doing here?" she asked, fiddling with her slender fingers.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I needed a new companion. The blue haired moose and I had our divorce finalized and I am currently staying alone in my apartment," he explained. Silent nodded as Vegeta looked at the pup who was rolling around on the blanket. "I was thinking about him but he kept growling at me," he muttered.

Silent giggled and walked up to the clerk. "Sir, may I purchase the pretty puppy right there?" Using her own puppy dog eyes, the clerk gave in and gave Silent the Italian greyhound that following day. She cheered as her and Vegeta left. "Hmmm… I'll name you…. Rin. Rin, that's a good name for you. My little Rin. "

Vegeta snorted and looked at her. "If you want, you can come to my place. Oh, wait, you don't have choice," he said slyly, picking her and Rin up and flew them off to his house while Silent was squealing and Rin yapping loudly. "Oh calm down, I just want to do that thing humans call 'hanging out'," he said as they landed and opened the door, placing Silent on the couch.

She was blushing a dark red and let go of Rin who ran around before finding a spot on the couch and dozed off. The poor guy was tired out of his mind. Silent rubbed his head and smiled. "Okay, if you wanna hang out, what do you have in mind?" she asked as Vegeta sat back down with a box of pocky in his hand.

"Somebody told me about the pocky game. Sounds weird so I thought we could do that," he said, opening the box and took out one stick of pocky and put it between his teeth. "You take the other end of it and we have to eat this and whoever chickens out first loses and I refuse to lose to you," he said through clenched teeth. Silent took the other end as she was blushing madly. They started eating the stick of Japanese goodness, it getting shorter with every bite.

Soon, they were barely touching, their lips almost sealed in a kiss, their hot breath on each other lips. Vegeta looked at Silent (who was blushing a dark red by the way) and at the little piece of pocky that remain. "Fuck it," he said, capturing her lips and the last bit of pocky, surprising the smaller of the two. Then something made Vegeta not want to break the kiss but want to ravish her mouth. It was tempting him at the moment as she was whimpering in the kiss from the pleasure.

The Prince laid her on the couch, never breaking the kiss but deepening it and using his hands to explore her body. He rubbed her large chest and then her rear, gripping it roughly, causing her to arch her back. Liking the reaction out of Silent, Vegeta trailed a hand up and under her orange Gi, finding her breast and squeezed it, his fingers pinching the hardening nipples.

Silent moaned louder and broke the kiss, her face a bright red and her body shaking from the sudden pleasure. She wanted more from this man, her crush for so many years. He had finally given her what she yearned for and that was himself. She then gasped when his pink muscle went up and down her neck. The Saiyan woman shivered and fisted his hair. She cursed under her breath and moaned louder. "V-Vegeta…" Silent moaned, an unbearable heat coming from in between her legs.

The Saiyan Prince shushed her with a small kiss, taking off her Gi and lace bra. He smirked at the sight. Her nipples were already hard and they were full. He rolled one nipple in between his fingers and sucked in the other one, making her cry out in pleasure, digging her nails into the leather black couch. The sight before him was truly erotic. He was getting hard himself from toying with her body and hearing her sexy moans. Vegeta switched and did the same thing to the opposite nipple, making her buck her hips more and whimper, begging for him to stop teasing her and take her already.

"Patience," Prince Vegeta said, taking off her bottoms and lace panties, seeing her soaked folds and throbbing clit. Smirking, the Prince rubbed the hard pink nub roughly and slid one finger into her tight but slick folds. "So damn tight… You're a virgin for sure… Good…" he huskily growled, drinking in her beautiful moans and groans. He added another finger, stretching out her walls more as Silent sucked in a deep breath. Vegeta kissed her and thrust his fingers in and out very slowly before he sped it up when she got use to the feel.

Silent arched her back again and cried out in sweet bliss. Her body was spasming out for the pleasure, her clit twitching madly, her tail thumped against the couch. "V-Vegeta-s-sama! Pl-Please, I'm g-gonna come!" she warned, feeling a giant knot form in her stomach. He didn't stop but went faster with his fingers. She cried out louder, her nails piercing the leather as her orgasm rocked her entire body, squirting everywhere. She threw her head back in pleasure as she came down from her cloud nine. Her mind was clouded in absolute pleasure as Vegeta picked her up and sat her in his lap.

He didn't speak as he sucked in a slow breath and parted Silent's slender legs before he pushed the head of himself inside of her, drawing out a pained moan from the smaller Saiyan. Vegeta felt a dribble of blood go down his leg and heard a small whimper rip from her throat. But, oh gods, her walls were wrapping around his throbbing erection. It was too good to be true.

Vegeta thrust into her slowly, pulling out almost all the way just to push back into her, hitting that one sweet spot, making her go blind for mere moments. She whimpered and arched her back, begging him to make sweet love to her. The Prince went faster and faster, gripping her thighs as the sound of skin slapping echoed in the room.

"O-O-Oh V-Vegeta-s-s-sama," the younger Saiyan moaned, her face scrunched up in pleasure and desire. Silent raised up and locked lips with her beloved Prince, their tongues raged in a heated, sensual battle in each other's mouth, tasting and claiming each other.

One hand snaked towards her breasts and pinched the hardening bud, making her gasp and the Prince took that chance to overpower her and claim her mouth and body. "You….. Are mine," Vegeta growled as he pulled away and nipped at her ears, going harder and faster, piercing her womb like a jackhammer. The older Saiyan drank in all of her cries for pleasure and wails filled the room. Skin slapping and ragged breaths echoed off of the walls and rang in their ears.

"Sh-shit, I m-might come," Vegeta hissed, his throbbing groin tightened as his end came near. He grabbed one of Silent's legs and placed on his shoulder, getting easier access to her g-spot, causing her to come, crying out loudly as her walls clamped around Vegeta's rigid erection. He yelled out with pleasure and burst of his essence poured into her womb, filling her up with his seed. They both rode out their orgasm and came down from their cloud nine.

Slowly but surely, Vegeta pulled out of Silent with a groan and laid next to her, bringing her face into his toned yet muscular chest. Panting in an even pace, he planted a kiss on her forehead and let a rare smile play at his lips and whispered in her ear, "I love you. "

Silent smiled and kissed his cheek, giggling as she rubbed his soft cheek. "I love you too. I have always loved you since we were younger. I'm glad that finally you've returned my love," she said with a smile, brighter than her normal ones. She kissed Vegeta's lips sweetly and cuddled with her Prince.


End file.
